Wake Up
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Arizona has a dream and wakes Callie to comfort her. Smut blossoms. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first fanfic, so I'm excited and nervous! (I do not own characters they belong to the genius that is Shonda Rhimes and Shondaland)**

"Calliope," Arizona nudged the brunette, trying to wake her up. "Calliope, are you awake?"

"No," Callie mumbled folding the pillow up and around her head.

"I…I can't sleep." Arizona sat up and placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie turned to face the blonde, it was dark but she could see Arizona had a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Callie sat up and faced her wife.

"I had a dream." She brushed the hair from out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Callie gently reached up and cupped her cheek. Things were still a little rough since the accident but why wouldn't they be? Arizona had almost died and as a result lost a piece of her.

"What kind of dream?" Callie shifted her body closer to Arizona, hoping this would give her wife a little bit of comfort.

"Well," Arizona started, as looked down at her lap, "You were in it and I was in it." She reached out to grab Callie's hand and intertwined their fingers. Callie was preparing for the worse, ever since the accident Arizona would wake up on occasion from a nightmare or from the pain which was in her leg that was not there. Arizona looked up and met Callie's eyes with hers. Slowly a smirk formed on Arizona's face and she pulled Callie towards her, kissing the brunette as she pushed herself on top of Callie.

"And we were doing this," Arizona kissed the Latina again, her hands roaming the body beneath her. She kissed Callie in quick heated pecks, briefly stopping to sit up and take her shirt off. She straddled Callie's lap and looked at her.

"Arizona! You had me worried, I thought you had a bad dream, I thought something was wrong and all you really want is a booty call at…" Callie looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table, "…3am, because of a dream you had!" Arizona slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her now angry wife's cheek.

"It was a reeeaaalllyy good dream Callie," She kissed Callie on the lips again, waiting for a response.

Callie starred at her for a moment and then suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top, "It's a good thing I love you or I'd be seriously pissed right now." She ripped off her own shirt and tossed it to the ground. "And it's a good thing you're so sexy," She spread the blonde's legs with her knee and pushed it against her centre. A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips and she pulled the brunette down for a kiss.

As the friction between their bodies began to get harder and hot, their kisses became more sloppy and needy. They just needed to be as close to each other as they possibly could. Callie's hands roamed Arizona's slides until they came to her breasts; gently kneading the blonde's already hard nipples. Arizona's nails dug into her wife's back as she arched her own. She pushed her wet centre into Callie's leg as Callie became to grind against Arizona's leg.

"Mmmm Callie, I need more." Callie stopped kissing her, glancing up and meeting her wife's blue eyes, now dark with passion. She smirked and placed a quick peck on Arizona's lips before moving down her wife's body. She kissed the pulse point on Arizona's neck and when she heard a moan escape the blonde's lips she sucked that area.

Callie continued down the blonde's body, sucking and biting the hard nipples beneath her. She trailed a path of kisses down Arizona's body and stopped at her belly button; circling it with her tongue.

"Callie…" Arizona was barely audible.

"Yes?" Callie looked up at her wife.

"Stop teasing me." Callie went back to kissing the blonde's hard stomach, feeling the muscles tighten under her touch. She slowly removed Arizona's soaked panties, tossing them over her shoulder. She worked her mouth down the blonde's body, placing a few kisses on the insides of each thigh.

Just as Callie was about to place her tongue were the blonde was aching for it most they heard a cry coming from Sofia's room. "Seriously?" Arizona said as she sat up on her elbows looking down at Callie.

Callie laughed and smiled, crawling back up Arizona's body to place a kiss on her frustrated blonde's lips.

"Duty calls," Callie got up, put a shirt on and walked towards the door.

"You do plan on finishing what you started, right Calliope?"

"Maybe…" Callie turned and left.

**Hey guys PLEASE let me know what you think and if its worth continuing into a part 2! **

**Comments always welcomed and wanted! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful feedback! I love this fandom so much and it means a lot to me that you took the time to read what I wrote and even asked for more. So, with the comments I received here and the positivity from Tumblr, I give you the second part of this little story. Hope you guys enjoy it (and I hope I did the first part justice with this one.)**

Arizona was beginning to feel her frustration rising; it had been a while since Callie had left to take care of Sofia and she hadn't heard any moment from her daughters room for quite some time. She let out a sigh and plopped herself on her pillow. A few minutes later Callie walked in, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

"What were you doing in there?" Arizona asked.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Callie crawled in bed and rolled on her side. Arizona just starred at her wife, a bit shocked that Callie had no intentions on finishing what she had started earlier.

"Umm, Callie?"

"What?" She rolled over to face the blonde, but didn't open her eyes.

" Calliope…are you just going to go to bed and leave me like this? You seriously aren't going to finish what you started?" Arizona crossed her arms, hoping Callie would get the impression that she was not impressed.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Callie rolled back to her other side so that she was no longer facing the blonde. Arizona let out a disappointed sigh as she laid back down an closed her eyes.

Just as Arizona was starting to doze off the Latina quickly rolled over and straddled the blonde. Arizona opened her eyes, a little shocked but oh so very happy.

"Sike," Callie said as she shot her million dollar smile at the blonde.

'Sike? Really Calliope, you're using the word sike?" She brought her hands up to her wife's hips and rested them there.

"Are you going to lecture me on the word 'sike' or are you going to let me fuck you?" Callie's eyes became dark with passion and her smile slowly turned into a seductive smirk. She leaned down to kiss the blonde and just as Arizona was about to make their lips touch Callie pulled away. She hovered over Arizona, their lips still close together but not touching. She could feel the blonde's hands wrap around her waist and firmly grab her ass. Callie's breath hitched in her throat and she could feel her centre begin to throb for her wife's touch.

"Actually," Arizona whispered pulling Callie's body closer to hers, their lips still not touching, "I'll be the one doing the fucking." With that, Arizona crashed her lips into Callie's and the brunette let out a passion filled moan.

Arizona flipped them over so that she was now on top, discarding both clothes as quickly as possible. The heat from their bodies touching sent electrifying pulses through Arizona's body and she knew she wouldn't be able to do any teasing; she had to taste and feel Callie now.

The blonde moved down her wife's body, placing quick kisses here and there before reaching her destination. She looked up at Callie one last time before making contact with that she had been longing. Her tongue danced circles around Callie's throbbing clit while she slowly slid one finger into the Latina's tight wet centre. Callie let out a huge moan and arched her back from the instant contact she'd been longing for since earlier.

"Mmm, Arizona…more please…more," Callie was barely understandable but Arizona knew exactly what she wanted. She slid her second finger into the wet folds and curled them up, slowly sliding them in and out. Her tongue and fingers found a rhythmic pace together as Callie's breaths became shorter and heavier.

Arizona could feel her wife's muscles tightening around her fingers and she knew Callie was close. With a few more thrusts and a bite to Callie's throbbing clit, Arizona finally felt Callie release from under her. It was the hottest thing for Arizona to see Callie let go and this time was no exception. She let her wife come down before removing her wet fingers. Kissing her way back up the brunette's body she placed a chaste kiss on her wife's lips and smiled.

"Wow," Callie said her hands on her head.

"I know," Arizona's smile grew bigger as she slowly brought her wet fingers to her mouth and sucked them dry.

Callie sat up and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, "Now, it's your turn."

**xo- let me know what you guys think. Did I do the first part justice? Is there some things I should change about my writing? Did you enjoy it? Would you want me to continue writing other fics in the future? LET ME KNOW!**


	3. Update: Author Note

**Hey everyone!**

**I just wanted to say thanks for the huge positive support, it's been amazing and I can't even begin to thank you enough. I really wanted to thank you all individually but the "new member 24 hour wait" is in place. **

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I've read all the reviews (I'm not ignoring you I promise!) and I'm definitely thinking about a third and final part of **_**Wake Up**_**.**

**In the mean time, I would really love some prompts and things like that to really get my blood flowing and my head in the game! **

**I'll take prompts/requests/comments/concerns or anything else in that nature here as always, but I do also have a tumblr that I set up the other day for all my fanfics. It would be great if I got some anon(or not) messages there for prompts/requests/comments/concerns and anything else inbetween.**

**Tumblr url is in my bio (I do believe!)**

**Thanks again from the bottom of my heart!**

**(Sorry for the note!)**

**-to the guest that commented "psych" (I'm assuming you were correcting my spelling) I chose the slang spelling because it "follows after a misleading statement or something that is false" whereas 'pysch' is seen as to "intimidate." So for story purposes I used "sike" **

**thanks for the comment and I just wanted to clear this up in case anyone else was thinking about it! **

**Much love xo**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, once again I would like to thank everyone who read/commented on **_**Wake Up.**_

**Here is the 3****rd**** and final part; hope you all enjoy it!**

**Xo**

_Wow," Callie said her hands on her head._

"_I know," Arizona's smile grew bigger as she slowly brought her wet fingers to her mouth and sucked them dry._

_Callie sat up and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, "Now, it's your turn."_

Callie smiled into their kiss, pulling Arizona closer to her.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Arizona said between kisses. She tangled her hands in her wife's raven hair.

They continued to kiss, their tongues dancing together as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Callie leaned Arizona backwards onto the bed as she pressed their centres together. Arizona let out a moan and pulled Callie down closer to her.

Callie slowly moved her hips, creating a much needed friction between the two bodies

"Callie?"

"Hmm?" Callie started to bite Arizona's neck.

"No teasing me this time, okay?"

Callie took her attention away from the blonde's neck and looked down at her beautiful wife. She smiled and placed a kiss on Arizona's lips, "What my baby wants, my baby gets." Arizona chuckled and motioned with her eyes where she wanted her wife to go.

Callie didn't hesitate has she made her way down Arizona's body, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses along the way. She pushed the blonde's legs apart and placed herself in the middle, biting and sucking the sensitive parts of Arizona's inner thigh. The blonde squirmed underneath the Latina's touch, "Calliope, you said you weren't going to tease me, what happened to 'what my baby wants, my baby gets'?"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Callie smiled into the blonde's thigh.

"Well you better-" Before Arizona could finish her sentence, Callie had slide two fingers in her wife's centre.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet." Callie wrapped her mouth around Arizona's clit and sucked hard. Her fingers curled in and out of her wife. The only noises coming from Arizona were approving moans and inaudible words. She slide her fingers out from Arizona's centre and wrapped her arms around the blonde's hips, pulling Arizona's wetness closer to her face. Her tongue flicked and danced around her wife's clit.

"So..so.." Arizona tried to speak but she couldn't concentrate with Callie's mouth on her. Callie knew Arizona was close; she let her tongue flick one last time over her wife's clit and lightly bit down. Arizona's body trembled and she let out a scream. Callie slowed down her movements as her wife's body went limp underneath her.

The blonde tried to catch her breath while she waited for Callie to slide back up her body, but the brunette didn't move. She removed her mouth and slid her two fingers into the woman beneath her. The Latina started to slowly move them in and out of her wife's centre, creating a painfully slow pace for Arizona's body. She kept her hand moving while she brought herself up to meet her wife's eyes wit her own. She kissed Arizona and the blonde let out a moan when she tasted herself on her wife's tongue. Callie quickened her pace, letting her head fall to Arizona's neck. Arizona ran her fingers across Callie's back and the brunette rolled her own hips into her hand as her fingers curled in her wife. Arizona lifted her hips off the bed creating enough contact for another, quick, orgasm. Her body clenched as she pulled the Latina into her chest.

There was a moment of silence, as both women tried to find their bearings and Callie rolled off Arizona; lying down next to her. She turned her head to see that Arizona was smiling, her chest glistening with sweat.

"You okay?" Callie said, still starring at her beautiful wife.

"More than okay." Arizona turned and gave Callie a quick peck on the lips. "Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Arizona."


End file.
